girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-12-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- I sure wish I could draw, but I can't. My apologies for the line quality. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:13, December 27, 2014 (UTC) If the person portrayed in the sculpture or bas relief in the lower left corner of the last panel of today's page is St. Szpac (or St. Szpak, as Phil would have it) , which seems to be the case, then St. Szpac appears to be a woman. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:41, December 27, 2014 (UTC) : I did notice that it is of a woman along with the change in spelling for the saint that the fortress is presumably named after. It does make one wonder, doesn't it? Perhaps Phil is so busy that he could not remember the spelling he used previously. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :: How long have you been reading Girl Genius? Since when have the Foglios been meticulous about continuity and spelling? AndyAB99 (talk) 10:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I had to look at my user profile to answer your question. It says that I joined this board on 1 Aug 2010. Many of the people who were here then no longer post here. In answer to your second question, they have been less consistent here of late. When I first started it seemed that they would at least make an effort at being consistent, but nowadays, they are so busy that they have started loosening up their grip a little. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:14, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::My first question was rhetorical. Yes, the authors are making more mistakes as this story becomes increasingly complex and they are trying to tie things together. You get that when authors have not, in advance, mapped out their story in painstaking detail. The Foglios themselves have often said the main plot is largely in their heads and the details are done on the fly. Phil does not, contrary to the story timeline on this site, calculate the precise phase and position of the moon when he draws a night scene so that it matches the date on the 60' x 200' storyboard on the side of their house. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:43, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Phil has used the same (mis)spelling on an As AndyAB99 says, the Foglios, Phil especially, are not meticulous about spelling consistency. Phil spelled the name of the railway station at the beginning of this volume as Clankhead, while in the text it was given as Clankshead. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) "quia non potest" - "because he/she/it can't". a weird motto for anyone in GG. normally, you'd rather expect something like "quia possum". Finn MacCool (talk) 12:32, December 27, 2014 (UTC) : Google translate renders "quia non potest" as "because it can." If you use it to go from English to Latin, it renders "because we can" as "quia non potest". Given this, I have to assume that "because we can" is what the Foglios were going for. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :: seems like we're still a long ways away from a functioning universal translator. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) : Finn MacCool what would "because we can" be in latin? The Foglios have changes smaller stuff like that if it is recognized early enough so it might be worth the trouble to send them a msg about it. Agge.se (talk) 23:26, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :: that would be "quia possumus" (and "quia possum" for "because i can"). Finn MacCool (talk) 23:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I have sent an email to the Foglios reporting this problem. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:27, December 28, 2014 (UTC)